


Living the Dream

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [112]
Category: Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reflection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Reflecting back on her dreams





	Living the Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leobrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/gifts).



If anyone asked Jane before her trip to Africa where she thought she'd end up in ten years, she would have had all kinds of ideas and dreams and answers. England. With her father. Writing papers on exciting discoveries.

She smiles to herself now that she isn't exactly writing papers, but she's curled up contentedly against their greatest discovery in the middle of the nesting grounds of the gorillas her father had always wanted to study. There's something far more satisfying about living with them, _knowing_ them, than studying them.

"Good morning, Tarzan," she says.

He wakes up and smiles.


End file.
